


Misplaced Honor

by lovemyqtkids



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemyqtkids/pseuds/lovemyqtkids
Summary: When there's an attack at Kelly's it's up to Jason to figure out what happened. Circa 2008 in GH-land.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason couldn't believe he was standing in the emergency room once more waiting for news. The information he had was sketchy at best. One of Morgan's guards had called right before he'd gotten into the ambulance with his charge. Lane had said Morgan was fine, but things were bad and Jason needed to get to the hospital. Jason didn't know what Lane had meant, but he was confident no harm had come to Morgan and he told Carly that when he called her. They had once again beaten the ambulance to the hospital where the nurse had confirmed Morgan was uninjured. The nurse, however, had refused to give information about the other two victims or their conditions. Jason finally sat next to Carly. 

"Incoming!" The nurse at the desk yelled and the room filled with personnel. He and Carly stood as the doors flung open. 

Within seconds EMTs came barreling through the doorway pushing a gurney. "Victim is Michael Corbin, early 60's, 2 GSW's, one to his left thigh, one to his chest. We had trouble stabilizing him at the scene and moved him as soon as safely possible. We're going to need blood for him," and as they passed the curtain to enter cubicle two, he added, "and for her." 

He felt Carly turn toward him, but he had turned back to face the doors. His gaze was now riveted on the woman who had followed the gurney in. Elizabeth was holding Morgan close to her chest with her arms wrapped around him and his legs around her waist. Her face was pale but determined. Jason's eyes darted to the guard behind Elizabeth but were soon back on Elizabeth at her declaration when Nadine tried to take Morgan from her. 

"You can't have him!" Her shaky voice was loud even in the busy room. Everyone within reach of Elizabeth stopped in surprise. Elizabeth's voice broke as she continued in a quiet voice, "I promised him." 

Nadine seemed at a loss and turned to Epiphany as she approached. Epiphany sent Nadine to check on Mike and motioned for Carly and Jason to approach slowly. 

Epiphany stood directly in front of Elizabeth and gently grasped Elizabeth's upper arms. She began to rub up and down slowly. She made sure to look Elizabeth in the eye since Elizabeth was well on her way to being in shock. Her voice was calm and reassuring. 

"Elizabeth, we need to check both you and Morgan out. I know you promised to be with him, but we need to take care of the two of you. His mom is here, Elizabeth." Epiphany turned her head and Elizabeth's eyes followed the movement to rest on Carly behind Epiphany. 

"Carly knows you took care of Morgan and she just wants to check for herself." Epiphany continued to slowly rub Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she watched Carly. Her gaze never left Carly as she shifted her head so her mouth was next to Morgan's ear. Elizabeth dropped her eyes as her tears fell. She whispered to him and he nodded his head where it was buried under the left side of her chin. He lifted his head, kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and turned to reach for his mother. Carly's face was wet as she cradled her son to her and turned to thank Elizabeth. Before she could there was a flurry of activity and concern as the nurses noticed a lot of blood on the side of Morgan's shirt. Jason turned to Elizabeth when he heard her voice. 

"It's not his blood," and as her knees gave out she slid towards the floor. Jason caught her right before she hit and his eyes were riveted on her blood-soaked shoulder where she had obviously been shot. He remembered the EMT's words about her needing blood and it made own own run cold. 

Elizabeth instinctively knew it was Jason holding her and she grabbed his jacket by the lapel even though her hand was attached to her injured right shoulder. She was trying to get closer to his face, but the pain was making it difficult. He realized her intent and lowered his face to hers. 

"Jason," her voice was strained and desperate, "the boys....at Patrick's....protect them." Her head dropped to his shoulder and he tried not to panic, at her words or at her condition. As he reached the gurney in the cubicle he laid her down on it. He ran his hand over her hair, kissed her forehead. 

"I will," he whispered. He paused, the lump in his throat to large to speak over. He cleared his throat. "Don't forget I love you. I'll be back soon." 

Elizabeth's hand suddenly snaked out and had a handful of his t-shirt in a death grip. Her eyes sought his and the fear in them almost took him to his knees. She spoke one word before her eyes slid shut and she was wheeled away. 

"Sonny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated but not required. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jason called Robin after the nurses wheeled Elizabeth away. He figured she would be the fastest way to get to Patrick's apartment. She knew where he lived and she was probably with him already. He got the address and was soon at Patrick's door with guards in tow. Robin let Jason in and Jason stopped just inside the door. Cameron and Patrick were on the far side of the room playing cars on the floor. Jake was asleep on the couch with the coffee table pushed flush with the couch so he wouldn't roll off. He took just a moment to breathe in the knowledge that the boys were safe. 

"What's going on, Jason?" Robin asked as she watched Jason. They were interrupted by Cameron who had noticed Jason. 

"Jason!" Cameron excitedly said and rushed to Jason who was now crouched down. Jason scooped him up as he stood up. Cameron hugged Jason with all the might a four-year-old had and started sharing about his adventure with Patrick and Robin. Jason listened intently and periodically stroked Cameron's back in a comforting gesture. As Jason listened he realized he was the one getting comfort and not Cameron because Cameron didn't need it. Patrick and Robin had made the sudden excursion from the hospital exciting instead of fearful. As Cameron finished his story Robin gestured for Jason to sit down in the nearest chair. 

"Sounds like you had fun, Cam," Jason answered and Cam nodded his head eagerly. He looked at Jason a moment and then looked behind Jason. 

"Where's mommy?" He looked back at Jason, brown eyes on blue. Jason could read Cameron's confusion and also his trust. It was humbling and encouraging as Jason considered his answer. 

"Your mom got hurt today and the doctors are working to make her all better." Both Patrick and Robin's heads came up to ask silent questions. Jason understood and answered their gaze. "It's her shoulder, that's all." The doctors exchanged another glance before Robin asked Cameron if he wanted to help make a snack in the kitchen. Patrick got up and sat quietly on the corner of the coffee table to talk quietly to Jason. 

"What happened, Jason? Elizabeth called me and asked me to get the boys from daycare. She said I needed to get them as quickly as possible and to please sneak them out and take them home. She said if I thought I was being followed to take them to Harborview Towers. She didn't know if you would be there, but she knew there were guards in the lobby. 

So, I pulled rank at the hospital to leave early and headed to daycare. Robin met me there since she is on the contact list for the boys and we picked them up. One of the offices for the cafeteria staff backs up to Reed Street." Jason nodded his head. Elizabeth had directed him to that office when he had needed help before Jake was born. "Robin had gotten the car and met us near the entrance. I kept looking around and listening for anything that might seem suspicious. I took an extra 20 minutes to get back here just to make sure we weren't followed. We've been here ever since. We played, ate," he looked over at Jake, "napped. What happened, Jason?" He asked quietly knowing Cameron could come back soon. 

"We don't know much yet. I know Elizabeth, Morgan, and Mike were at Kelly's. I know shots were fired and Mike and Elizabeth were hit. When they got to the hospital Elizabeth told me the boys were here and to protect them. She was shot in the right shoulder. EMTs said Mike was shot in the thigh and chest. She was terrified at the end and gave me a name." He paused. "Now, I find out what happened....after I take care of the boys." 

Patrick looked down at Jake and then back at Jason. He started to talk and then jerked his gaze back to Jake before he looked at Jason with realization. Jason nodded slightly confirming Patrick's new knowledge. 

"Jason, I know we don't know each other well, but the important thing is the boys. Why don't you leave them here for the time being, just until you know more. Cameron knows you, but I'm going to guess that you'll be busy getting to the bottom of this and you won't have much time with them. Both boys know us and they are already fairly settled. You can come by whenever you want." 

Jason listened to Patrick and although he didn't like it he knew Patrick had a point. It would be better to not uproot the boys again, especially since Jason did expect to be busy figuring out what had happened. But, he needed to do something first. 

"I need to talk to Cam. Also, there will be two guards in the hall and two more outside the building." Jason saw the look on Patrick's face and went on to explain. "The guards in the hall will be for each boy. There will be two guards watching the building until I know what we're up against. I won't take any more chances. I can't." 

Patrick nodded and turned as Robin and Cameron returned from the kitchen. Cameron ran straight to Jason and climbed up in his lap. Cameron's eyes twinkled as Jason pushed Cameron's hair off his forehead. 

"Cam, I need your help. I need you to stay here with Robin and Patrick while your mom is getting better. It shouldn't be for long." Cameron watched Jason with thoughtful eyes. 

"Not for long?" Jason shook his head. "Will you come play with me? And Jake?" This time Jason nodded. Cameron looked over at Jake who was still asleep. "Okay, we'll stay. It's not for long and you will come see us." 

"And if you need me, Cam, for anything, even if it's the middle of the night, I will come. I promise you that." Cameron smiled widely and threw his arms around Jason's neck. Jason wrapped his own arms around Cameron and relished the little boy's trust in him. He didn't want to leave him or Jake but knew he had to continue on his mission. 

"Cam, I have to go and check some things out and see how your mom is doing. Would you like me to come back and read you a bedtime story?" Cameron's little head bobbed up and down in agreement. Jason smiled at Cameron's enthusiasm and kissed him on the forehead before setting Cameron's feet on the floor. Jason lightly grazed Jake's hair with his hand and he motioned for Patrick and Robin to move away from the boys. 

"I hate to put you in this position, but with the boys already here it is unavoidable." He expelled a breath. "There can be no contact with Sonny. He cannot know you took the boys or that you have them here. If he shows up the guards outside will get word and they will let you know. You need to let them inside and then go into the room furthest from the door and act like no one is home. If he calls do not answer. This is non-negotiable. I know Sonny is important, Robin, but I need you to do this. If you can't I understand, but I'll have to take the boys with me." Neither Patrick nor Robin could understand his request. 

"I do trust you, Jason, but I'm going to need some kind of explanation. Sonny has been important to both of us for many years. This doesn't make sense." 

Jason sighed softly. "I know it doesn't. I don't understand it myself, but I know one thing. Elizabeth was terrified of Sonny when I left her. So I have to assume he's not safe until I know more. I just can't take a risk with the boys' lives, not again, not even for Sonny." 

Patrick and Robin looked at each other before Robin turned back to Jason. "Okay, we will not have any contact with Sonny." 

"Thank you, for all of this. I'll be back at bedtime." Jason went over and crouched down next to Cameron. "I'll be back later and you can tell me about all the things you do this afternoon." Cameron smiled up at Jason as Jason lovingly put his hand on Cameron's head. 

"Okay, Jason, I'll see ya later." Jason couldn't help but grin at how similar Cameron was to Elizabeth. He stood up and knelt down by the couch and kissed Jake's temple. He gently brushed Jake's hair across his forehead, whispered quietly to him and stood up. He cleared his throat and then nodded his head in Robin and Patrick's direction. "Thank you." Robin was standing there with her mouth hanging open after watching Jason with Jake. Jason took pity on Robin. "Yes, he's mine." He looked at Cameron. "They both are now." 

With one last look at the boys, Jason left to find out what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated but not required. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jason met Lane in the hallway as he left Patrick's apartment. He nodded at Corey and Liam as he shut the door. "You know what to do." Both men nodded and took offensive positions next to the door. Lane followed Jason as they headed to Jason's vehicle. Jason was finally able to listen to Lane without being distracted by the boys or Elizabeth. Elizabeth was getting help at General Hospital and Monica had promised to call him when she had news. The boys were safe and protected even if they weren't with him....yet. 

Lane started speaking as soon as they were in the car. "We were headed to Kelly's for a visit with Mike. Carly received a phone call about an emergency at the hotel and asked us to take Morgan to Kelly's without her so Morgan wouldn't be disappointed. Billy went in the diner with Morgan while I stayed outside to keep an eye out for possible dangers. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I watched several regulars including Elizabeth Webber enter the diner, but there were quite a few people I didn't recognize. Morgan and Billy had been in the diner for about 20 minutes when I heard shots fired. I got to the door as it slammed open and hit me. Some guy ran out and Billy was hot on his heels. Billy yelled at me to get to Morgan and then he was gone. I ran inside, but couldn't see Morgan. It didn't take me but a moment to realize he was behind the counter with Mike and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had Morgan in her arms and was trying to put pressure on Mike's wounds. As soon as Elizabeth saw me she started giving me instructions. She told me to call 911 and told me how to put pressure on Mike's chest. She was something else, Jason." Jason's face held the ghost of a smile. 

"She had Morgan in her arms, one hand putting pressure on Mike's leg and a phone in her other hand. She called someone and asked them to go quickly and get the boys, to sneak out of the hospital. She said if they thought they were being followed to go to Harborview Towers even if you weren't home because there were guards. She wasn't on the phone long and then asked me about the EMTs. I relayed the information about how long they thought they would be. I asked her about Morgan and she said he hadn't been hit. She told me she had been talking to Morgan when she recognized a man who had come in. She said he wasn't in the diner more than a couple of minutes before he started firing. He fired 3 shots and then ran. EMTs entered Kelly's just a few minutes later and we moved away from Mike so they could stabilize him. They almost lost him, but managed to stabilize him as best they could. As soon as they got him moving to the ambulance I called you. It wasn't until I followed them into the hospital that I saw that Elizabeth had been shot." He stopped momentarily. "I don't know how she did all of that and managed to carry Morgan into the hospital with a hole in her shoulder. Also, if she wasn't talking to me or the EMTs she was always talking to Morgan in a low comforting voice." 

Jason always knew Elizabeth was amazing, but she had surprised even him today. "Any word on the shooter?" 

Lane's gaze turned to steel. "Yes. Billy caught him near the park. They took him to the safe house near the county line." 

Jason's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Good. First, we stop at the hospital to check on Elizabeth and then we pay him a little visit." 

\-----------------  
Jason called Monica on the way and she met him at the 10th floor nurses station. She took him by the arm and steered him down the north hallway and stopped outside one of the rooms. The blinds to the window were open and he could see Elizabeth inside the room. Monica swiped her hand down Jason's back once, gently. 

"She should make a full recovery, Jason. It was a simple through and through although she lost more blood than expected with this injury just because no one knew she had been shot. However, even with the extra blood loss it wasn't life threatening. We took her into surgery to patch her up and gave her a sedative with the blood transfusion and antibiotics so her body could take a little extra time to heal before she wakes up. I would be surprised if she woke up before morning, but it has been known to happen from time to time. She's in good hands, Jason." 

Jason turned to her and the emotion in his eyes stunned her. "I know she is. I just wish this hadn't happened." 

"None of us wish this happened, Jason, but that's unrealistic." She noticed his look of confusion with a hint of anger. "Jason, in order to keep bad things from happening you end up keeping good things from happening, too. That's no way to live your life. Yes, it's a way to survive, but you're only existing and never truly happy. You just end up missing out on life instead of living it." She put her hand back on Jason's arm. "Aren't you afraid some day you'll look back and regret not being happy with Elizabeth and the boys?" 

Jason looked at Elizabeth through the window and then back at Monica. "I've been afraid....afraid that my life and choices would hurt them so I tried to minimize that risk by keeping my distance. I hoped that loving them from afar would keep them safe. It did, to an extent, but if the information I have is correct it wasn't the business at all that harmed her. It's personal and that's proven to be the most dangerous of all. I won't make that mistake again." He looked back at Elizabeth. "I will no longer just hope that my family is safe. I will make sure they are safe....with me." 

"I'm glad, Jason. I really think you will be happy together, and those boys will be lucky to have you." Monica smiled at Jason as he smiled back at her. 

"There's one other thing." He motioned to her about moving into Elizabeth's room and she nodded. They went in and Jason shut the door. "There's something you need to know and I want you to hear it from me." Jason took a breath and released it slowly. "Jake is my son." Monica just gaped at him. "I know it doesn't seem possible, but it's true. We kept it a secret to protect him, but those reasons no longer exist. He's my son and Cam will, too, if Elizabeth will let me adopt him. Maybe not now because it's sudden, but I'm hoping eventually it will be official. They are my children, official or not." Jason watched as a few tears slid down Monica's face. She smiled as her voice spoke in awe. 

"My baby is a father. My baby has babies." She wrapped her arms around him and laughed. "Oh, Jason, I'm so happy for you. Jake is such a beautiful child and Cameron is a sweet little boy. You are so blessed. Thank you for telling me. I should have known that day in the park, but I had so many things on my mind. I had just gotten out of rehab and seeing Elizabeth reminded me of Emily and then I saw you. There were so many emotions, but I was struck by how good the four of you looked together." She pulled back and touched his face gently with one hand. "You deserve this, Jason. You finally have a family of your own. I am so proud of you." 

Jason gently hugged her and then moved to the head of Elizabeth's bed. He took her hand in one of his and used the other hand to brace himself on the bed so his mouth was near her ear. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know. The boys are safe, Elizabeth. I have to take care of something, but I'll be back. I love you." He kissed the top of her head and released her hand as he moved back to Monica. "I have to put a guard outside her room. He won't interfere, but he has to be here. There will also be one at the end of the hall. I need your support on this." 

"Good thing your mom is the Chief of Staff." She smiled at Jason and they made their way to the door. Jason turned back and looked at Elizabeth once more. He didn't want to leave her, but knew he had to. "Jason, if it's alright with you I'd like to stay and sit with her awhile." He nodded and watched the woman who was becoming important in his life sit with the woman who was most important in his life. 

Now that his family was protected there was only one thing left to do: find the problem and solve it, however necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated but not required. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cody and Lane were waiting for Jason in the hallway outside Elizabeth's room. Jason left Cody at Elizabeth's door and Lane at the end of the hall. He knew both of them would want to come with him, but he knew it was more important that Elizabeth stay protected. Jason made it to the safe house sooner than most people would have, but he was on a mission. 

He entered the room where the man responsible for shooting Elizabeth sat tied to a chair. He watched as the man's eyes widened in recognition of who was standing before him. 

"So, you DO know who I am," Jason commented. The man nodded slowly. "Did you think about that when you shot people under my protection?" The man wisely kept silent. Jason pulled his gun out from the back of his waistband.

"Who hired you?" Jason asked as he pointed the gun. The man continued his silence. The sound of breathing filled the air until it was shattered by a gunshot. The man cried out in pain, but couldn't move his hands to stop the bleeding in his thigh. Jason repeated his question. 

"Sonny....Sonny Corinthos," was his ragged answer. Jason could see the man trying to breathe through the pain, but felt no remorse for him. He wanted to rage after hearing the man's answer, but had to keep this as impersonal as possible. Otherwise, he might make mistakes and Jason couldn't afford those now. 

"What was your job?" At this point it didn't matter who the man's targets were because he wasn't going to leave the safe house alive, but Jason needed to know exactly what Sonny hired him to do. Jason counted to ten in his head and then shot the man in his right shoulder. "Refusing to answer is only going to make this worse for you." 

The man was shaking and sweating, his breathing was labored. "Just the woman....the boy and the....man weren't....supposed to be....there." 

Jason looked at the man, never showing his disgust or anger at what he had been hired to do. He fired one final shot in to the man's chest and left the room. He didn't speak to his men as he left the safe house. He didn't need to. They would know to dispose of the body so it was never found. 

Jason walked to his truck slowly thinking about all that had happened. His next move would decide the fate for many people. He reminded himself of what he had at stake and headed to his next destination. 

......................................................... 

Jason checked the clock on the dashboard as he turned the car off. He was just in time. He ran a hand through his still wet hair as he headed inside the building and up to the right floor. He had stopped and showered before coming here. He nodded to Corey and Liam as he knocked. As difficult as this day had been he was looking forward to spending time with Cameron and Jake. The door swung open and Patrick stood on the other side. He motioned Jason inside. 

"Come on in. They're back in the bathroom taking a bath." Jason made brief eye contact with Patrick before heading to the back of the apartment. He could hear laughter as he neared the bathroom door. He stepped into the doorway and just watched. Cameron and Jake were sitting in the tub with Robin leaning over the side talking and laughing with them. Both boys had shampoo in their hair and they were sporting shampoo mohawks. Jason let out a chuckle which alerted them to his presence. 

"Jason!" Cameron's eyes had lit up upon seeing him. "Look at us." He started giggling. "We got Auntie Robin wet." Jason smiled as both boys were giggling now. Jake giggled so much he almost fell over in the tub. 

"Whoa, Jake." Robin righted him and looked back at Jason. "Want to help?" She scooted over so Jason could kneel beside her. Jake studied Jason while Cameron filled him in on the things they had done since had seen him earlier. Jason listened intently while Robin started the water and messed with the knobs until it wasn't too hot or too cold. She grinned at Jason and then at the boys. 

"Time to rinse." She grabbed a cup and filled it with running water. 

"Close your eyes." Cameron shut his eyes tight and she poured the cup over his head. She repeated the action twice more. "Hold on, Cam." She grabbed a dry washcloth and wiped his eyes so they were dry. Cam blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked at the adults and then Jake. 

"I'm clean!" he shouted and then slapped the water with his hands. Jake followed suit and giggled. Jason and Robin each grabbed two little hands to keep them from splashing more, but the damage was done. Robin and Jason were almost as wet as the boys. 

"Jason, you can rinse Jake off while I go get some towels." Robin got up and left the room. Jason looked at Jake who was looking at him. He wasn't sure if Jake understood about keeping his eyes closed, but before he could ask Cam about it Jake's eyes squeezed shut. Jason grabbed the cup Robin left behind and filled it with water. 

"Okay, Jake, here comes a waterfall." Jason surveyed Jake's head after he poured the water on his head and realized he would only need one more try. "Just once more, Jake." He filled the cup again, turned off the water and poured it over Jake one more time. Cam was just watching them. It seemed to Jason that Cam was waiting for something. It wasn't until Jason had wiped Jake's eyes dry that he realized what Cam was waiting for. As soon as Jake opened his eyes Cam started splashing the water again, causing his brother to join him. Jason was getting wetter by the second, but he made no move to stop them. 

He wanted to feel the water on his face and savor his shirt sticking to his chest so he would know this was real. He was actually spending time with the two little boys his heart claimed for his own. Jason was pulled out of his musings when he realized the splashing had stopped. Something else was different, too. 

He looked down and saw Jake's fingers wrapped around his larger ones. Watching his own hands in miniature form play with his fingers tightened something in his chest. Cam decided that looked like fun so he started playing with Jason's other hand. His back was starting to ache a bit from being hunched over, but he wasn't about to stop his children from playing with his hands. He heard Robin coming down the hall and then back into the bathroom. 

"I've got warm fluffy towels for two wet little boys." She was grinning and the three faces looking at her grinned back. The boys started clapping giving Jason a free hand to pull the stopper up letting the water begin to drain. 

"Jason, why don't you grab Jake since he's smaller and I'll come and get Cam." Jason had one hand on Jake and reached behind him to get the towel. When he looked back at the tub he noticed Cam had his arms crossed on his chest and his lip stuck out in a pout. He turned back around and grabbed the other towel. 

"Thanks, but I can get them." Cam's smile was all he needed to know he'd done the right thing. "Cam, scoot over here, please." Cam did as asked and Jason scooped him up with one arm. He set him on his feet and with Cam's help got the towel around him with one hand. 

Jason reached back to Jake who was still playing with his hand. He scooped him up and set him on the towel in the floor. A diaper and pajamas appeared out of nowhere and Jason soon had Jake dressed and ready to go. As soon as Jake was standing he squeaked Jason's nose and ran out of the room. Cam had waited patiently standing behind Jason and leaning on his back with his face looking over Jason's shoulder. Cam had laughed at Jake's antics. Jason swiftly turned, grabbed Cam and laid him in the floor tickling him. 

"Oh, you thought that was funny, did you?" Cam laughed and laughed while Jason continued to tickle him. Jake had heard his brother laughing and had run back in. 

"Me! Me!" Jason snagged Jake as soon as he got close and laid him next to Cam on the floor. Soon, both boys were being tickled by Jason. However much fun they were having Jason knew it was almost bedtime so he soon slowed down and they quieted for the most part. It didn't take long for Jason to dress Cam, get two heads brushed as well as teeth and almost settled into bed. 

Cam was tucked into the guest bed and Jason was sitting next to him and Jake was in Jason's arms. Jason was reading one of the books the boys had brought with them. Jake had already given up and was sleeping in his father's arms. Cam wasn't far behind him, but was fighting with everything he had. Jason closed the book as he finished. Cam yawned, but wasn't quite done yet. 

"Thanks, Jason. Mommy was right." Another yawn and eyes fighting to stay open. "You make things better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated but not required. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jason watched Sonny as he stepped into the living room and turned on a small lamp. He watched as Sonny poured himself a glass of water and sat down on the couch. He watched as Sonny leaned back against the cushions and raised his glass to his mouth. He watched as Sonny placed his glass on the coffee table. He stepped out of the shadows and walked to the chair adjacent to the couch and sat down. 

"There was a shooting at Kelly's earlier today." He paused. "There were several victims." He sighed and looked at Sonny letting him see the pain and sadness on his face. His voice was low. "People we know, people we love." Jason looked down as he braced his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped together hanging down between his legs. He could feel Sonny looking at him, but Sonny stayed silent. 

"I don't know what to do...or say. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to say good-bye to someone I've cared about, depended on, loved....for so long. How do I do that, Sonny?" His eyes came up and made contact with Sonny's again. He wanted Sonny to know this was devastating to him. Sonny sat up and leaned towards Jason. He placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. 

"One day at a time. I know that's cliche, but it's the truth. You only worry about getting through today. You let your friends help you until you can stand on your own. Eventually it gets easier and you don't need others so much. Eventually you don't dread tomorrow. Eventually you move on, meet someone, fall in love again." Sonny had removed his hand from Jason's shoulder or he would have felt Jason tense up. 

"Jason, Elizabeth was a lovely girl, but she wasn't right for you, right for this life. She expected things of you that you couldn't give her. I know things are going to be difficult, but at least you still have your son." Sonny looked up to find Jason looking at him. 

"We've been through a lot together, Jason. I want to help you through this, in any way I can." Jason didn't speak, but his look made Sonny physically lean back. Jason's voice was low and deceptively calm. 

"How did you know it was Elizabeth, Sonny?" The question lingered in the air as the two men stared at each other. Jason stood up and paused behind his chair. He knew if he stayed close enough to touch Sonny he would "touch" him until Sonny was no longer breathing. 

Jason pulled out his phone out of his pocket when it chirped. He pressed a couple of keys and then put it away. He rested his clenched fists on the back of the chair in front of him and leaned in. 

"You were my first friend, Sonny. You were the first person to believe in me, to believe I could make my own choices, be my own person. You taught me not to hit someone weaker or smaller than me. You taught me we don't go after families. You taught me about loyalty, honor, respect. You taught me where the lines were and not to cross them. 

Did you believe all that? Or did you believe those rules didn't apply to you? Or did you believe you could change the rules when you saw fit because you were Sonny Corinthos? 

I have always been loyal to you, always, even when I questioned it. I always looked out for you and protected you and your family. I didn't realize it was too much to ask you to do the same for my family." Sonny scoffed. 

"Family? You don't have a family. All you have is a one night stand and a child you don't want." 

"You know nothing about how I feel about Elizabeth and Jake." 

"What I know is you weren't man enough to claim your son and made sure I ended up without my kids, too." 

"Says the man who wanted to believe he didn't need protection for him and his son just because he said so." 

"I've spent Michael and Morgan's lives protecting them!" 

"Protecting them from what? The danger? That was easy for you because that was MY job. Did you protect them from the numerous affairs and women you used and tossed away like old kleenex? Did you protect them from the constant love and hate relationship you have with their mother? Did you protect Michael from wanting to be just like you?" Sonny jumped up. 

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be like me. I'm his father!" 

"You're a man who only follows the rules when it suits you and changes them at will. You didn't want me involved with your sister, Courtney, because you didn't want her to be a target and yet you had no problems getting involved with my sister, Emily. 

You taught me women and children were off-limits in this business and yet you went after Elizabeth. What did you think would happen, Sonny? What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to be so grief stricken that I couldn't do my job, that my organization would be an easy target for a takeover? Was I supposed to be so grateful for a friend like you that I would give it all back? Was I supposed to go after custody of Jake while you went after my business? 

Here's the thing, Sonny. You never think things through. You probably thought if you got rid of Elizabeth everything else would fall into place." Jason sat back down in his chair. He reached into his pocket. He saw saw Sonny tense up out of the corner of his eye. He pulled something small out of his pocket. 

"Your shooter walked into Kelly's and started shooting. He fired three times and ran. Yes, he hit Elizabeth, but she wasn't the only victim." Jason took a deep breath. "What you don't know is Elizabeth was talking to Mike and Morgan at the time." Jason didn't have to look at Sonny to know what he was feeling, but he did anyway. Sonny's look was one of shock and disbelief. Jason took a bullet out of his left hand and stood it on the coffee table. 

"Elizabeth was hit in the right shoulder and she tried to protect Morgan. Morgan wasn't hit." Jason stood the other two bullets on the coffee table next to the first. "Mike wasn't so lucky. He was shot in the chest and his left thigh. Elizabeth spent her time trying to keep Mike alive and comforting Morgan while they waited for the emergency crews to arrive. Morgan is safe, thanks to the woman you tried to kill. As a matter of fact, she lost a lot of blood taking care of your family. 

When they finally got to the hospital Elizabeth needed medical attention, but she didn't want to leave Morgan because she'd promised she'd stay with him.....even after she KNEW his father had tried to kill her. She's always been loyal to you, always. Even when she was angry she never betrayed you. She never believed the worst about you, even when she lost her baby after fighting with you. 

You could have gone after me a hundred different ways, but you made it personal and went after someone who you used to call a friend." Jason stood slowly. Jason's voice was lethal with a promise. "Now, it's my turn." Sonny's faced switched to one of anger and arrogance. 

"You forget.....I know all of your weaknesses." 

"How dare you! I am S--" Sonny's voice was cut off by Jason's fist making contact with his face and he hadn't even seen Jason stand up. The door opened behind Jason and Jason knew it was Cody. Sonny called out to him. "Are you hear to watch your boss kill me?" Sonny's voice was now sarcastic. 

"Cody is here to make sure I don't kill you. Death is too quick and too easy. You will suffer....for a long, long time. While you are suffering you can think about this. Twenty minutes ago your father succumbed to his injuries. How does it feel to know you killed your own father?" Jason punched Sonny in the stomach and then once more in the face, harder the second time knowing Sonny would be unconscious by the time he hit the floor. Jason turned to Cody. 

"You know what to do."   
.....................................................   
Jason was soon back at the hospital. He had planned to spend the night with Elizabeth anyway, but had gotten a call from Monica letting him know Elizabeth had awakened. She said Elizabeth was doing well, but was a little agitated. Monica figured it was about the boys and would only take Jason's word on their condition even though she had been told the boys were fine. 

He made it to Elizabeth's room minutes later. He already knew things had been quiet so he passed the guard and opened the door. Elizabeth and Monica looked over when the door opened. Monica was delighted to see him while Elizabeth was relieved he was there. Monica stood. 

"Elizabeth and I have been talking about Cameron and Jake. She's been kind enough to tell me more about my new grandsons, but I'm sure she'd rather hear about them from you." 

"The boys are good. They were both sleeping when I left them earlier." Monica noticed Jason nor Elizabeth had yet to take their eyes off each other. She kissed Elizabeth's temple and walked over to Jason. She gently squeezed his arm and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Jason quickly made his way to the head of the bed and sat down in the chair Monica left behind. He took her left hand in both of his and laid them back on the bed with his elbows bent and laid out on the bed, too. They just watched each other for several moments before he rested his forehead on their joined hands. He took a couple of deep steadying breaths. He lifted his head and caught her eyes with his. His eyes were red and his voice a shaky whisper. 

"I was afraid I was going to lose you tonight." His voice cracked. "You collapsed in my arms and all I could see was the blood. I had trouble breathing and I kept thinking you were supposed to be safe without me and the proof that you weren't was right there in my arms. My heart dropped when you were afraid for the boys, too." She reached out with her right hand to caress his face. He leaned in closer so she wouldn't have to move her injured arm too much. "Don't hurt yourself." 

"I'd rather hurt a little bit with you than a whole lot without you, Jason." She caressed his face gently and then laid her hand back in her lap. She laughed when Jason's face relaxed after she put her hand back down. "I've been hearing things about your boys." He grinned sheepishly. 

"Do you mind?" 

"Never." She moved her hand over and placed it on their joined ones. The smile on her face warmed him. "Tell me about our boys." 

"The boys are perfect. I went to see them right after you told me where they were. Jake was sleeping and Cam was playing cars with Patrick. I talked to Cam after he asked where you were. I told him you were hurt and the doctors were working to make you better. He was okay with that and staying with Patrick and Robin, " His lip turned up on one side, "as long as I came back to see him. I went back at bedtime and helped with baths and read them a story before they fell asleep. Well, before Cam fell asleep. Jake didn't last long." His voice became gravelly. "He fell asleep right in my arms....I want that, every day, Elizabeth. 

I know I said it was too dangerous after Michael was shot. I know you said you didn't want to see Cam that way. I know things are different now that I'm in charge. I know that it'll be an adjustment for all of us. I'll admit it. I'm afraid, but--" Elizabeth had raised her right hand again, but now had the tips of her fingers over his mouth. 

"Rambling, Mr. Morgan?" She smiled when he did. "Do you promise to do everything in your power to protect us?" 

"I do." Her grin widened at his choice of words. "Knowing you got hurt when I could have protected you did something to me." He knew she wanted to protest, but he kept talking. "I know things won't be easy--" 

"Jason, that's all I need. I just need your promise to protect us the best way you can and to never leave us by choice. Can you do that?" 

"I can and I will. I promise." He caressed her face with one hand and gently kissed her. He pulled away and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere so get some rest. You want to be rested when the boys get here in the morning." Elizabeth's eyes closed and she was smiling. 

"Bossy." He smiled, too. Her voice became drowsy. "I love you." 

"I love you, too."   
...................................................

Sonny woke up slowly. The first thing he noticed was the dark. It was completely pitch black and silent. Well, mostly silent. He could hear someone breathing and feel their breath on his face. He was trying to stay still and silent until he knew more of what was going on, but it was hard. As he tried to figure out where he was and what was going on he felt his jaw throb and he remembered Jason hitting him. He started to get angry and he started breathing harder which only seemed to anger the person in front of him because they started breathing harder, too. Sonny calmed his breathing, but was still angry. He was a mob boss and was not going to put up with this any longer. He went to shove the person away from himself, but his hands only went about two inches from his thighs before they hit a barrier. He started to panic when he realized he was in a box. He tilted his head forward and hit the top of the box. He started exploring the small space once he realized it was his own breath he had been feeling. 

The box wasn't much bigger than Sonny himself. He could barely point his toes before touching the end which pushed him up just a fraction so he could feel the box on his hair. The box was also just a little wider than him which meant he couldn't really bend his arms, not that he had the space in front of him anyway. He was trapped, laying down in a box, and suffering from claustrophobia. 

He started to sweat and tried to think of other things than the fact he was trapped in a small space. He had to give it to Jason. Jason had told him he knew all of his weaknesses, but Sonny felt Jason had underestimated him. Yes, Sonny expected to die in this little box and while he might suffer he knew as soon as he was out of air he would die quickly and his suffering would end. He chuckled, thinking he had the last laugh. 

He laughed until he remembered something felt different when pushing off the bottom of the box. He moved his foot again and felt the same small tug as before. It took him a minute to realize it was a familiar tug, just in a different spot. He'd been injured enough over the years to be familiar with an i.v. He started getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. That's when he heard a low hiss and realized it was air. 

Sonny didn't know one of the reasons the box was so small is so he couldn't pull out the iv inserted in his left foot down by his ankle. It was taped securely and covered by his sock. There was also a small opening connected to a tube in the bottom left corner that was letting in air. 

The air tube and the i.v. tube traveled through the freshly packed earth under the roses making its way towards the house. The i.v. tube veered off towards the south and connected to one of the large propane tanks used for the house. However, that tank had been switched out for a tank filled with a saline solution to keep Sonny hydrated. 

The air tube kept going until it reached the side of the house. The air conditioners were now not only cooling the house, but providing a cool environment full of oxygen for Sonny. 

Sonny didn't know Jason planted him under the new roses Anthony had "unexpectedly" received when a local nursery had an overflow. He didn't know Anthony would be blamed if Sonny were ever found. He didn't know how long he would be alive, but it terrified him to know it was going to be for quite some time.   
.....................................................

Jason was standing by the window and talking quietly on the phone when he realized Elizabeth was starting to stir. He turned and caught her eye. 

"That'd be great. See you soon." He hung up and put his phone away as he reached the bed. "That was Robin. She and Patrick are down in the garage bringing the boys up. Once they heard you were feeling better they wanted to come. I thought you would want that." She smiled at him. 

"I do." This time it was Jason who smiled at her words. 

"Speaking of that, I know it's probably too soon, especially with as many times as I've walked away. But I want that. I want you and Cam and Jake. I want us to be a family. I want to have my mother over for dinner or have her babysit so we can go for a ride." Elizabeth giggled. "It's not because we have to. I could have kept quiet about Jake last night when talking to Monica or Robin and Patrick," Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "but I didn't. I've had my head in the sand for far too long." 

"Jason." She laughed and then whispered. "Just ask me again." 

"Will you be my wife?" Before she could answer the door burst open and Cam and Jake barreled through it. 

"Mommy!" Cam hollered as he ran to the bed. As he neared it Jason scooped him up and sat him on the bed. Jake wasn't far behind him, but was a bit slower since he hadn't been walking long. 

Jake's repetitive "Ma ma ma ma ma" made Jason smile, but Jason had to laugh when Jake got to him and said, "Up!" Jason scooped him up as well and sat him near his brother. Jason moved closer to the bed so neither boy would be able to fall off. Jake pointed to the bandage peaking out of Elizabeth's gown. "Boo boo." He pointed to his lips. "Kiss." 

"That's so sweet, Jake, but why don't you just come up here and give me kisses instead." Jake climbed right up Elizabeth's body to kiss her face. After the kisses Elizabeth hugged him to her. Cameron snuggled up under Elizabeth's left arm and they all hugged as Elizabeth tried not to cry. "Yes. My answer is yes." He covered her left hand with his right. Cam and Jake noticed and they put their little hands on Jason and Elizabeth's as well. 

The city would soon be a flutter with the news of Jason and Elizabeth's upcoming marriage and that Jake was in fact a Morgan and not a Spencer. There would be speculation and questions about the disappearance of Sonny from Carly as well as the PCPD. Jason knew things were going to be complicated, but he wouldn't change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated but not required. :)


End file.
